Fairy Soul Tail Eater
by Erza Soul Fullbuster
Summary: When Team Natsu and Juvia go to Death City on a mission for 2 years do they find love there and plan to stay or go back? Rated T for some cussing.
1. The mission?

Hello it's Erza Soul Fullbuster here 2 write a crossover story Its my first fan fiction so enjoy ^.^

Disclaimer: I Do Not own anything here except for my imagination the characters all belong to their original owner oh but i own Yura :D

How the main characters look like, skills, ect. will be at the bottom.  
This story is mainly about Team Natsu with Wendy and Charle , and characters from Soul Eater: Soul, Maka, Black Star, and Tsubaki plus many others okay time to read the story

Story Starts Here -

Erza walked into the guild, it was loud as usual with Natsu picking a fight with Gray however as Erza passed them she said, "NATSU, GRAY what is the meaning of this!" suddenly Natsu and Gray froze in their tracks slowly turning to Erza as they quickly put their shoulders on each other and saying in unison, "Erza your back from your mission already that's wonderful!" they said very nervously, "We have been great friends huh Natsu!" Gray said. "Aye sir!" Exclaimed a very scared looking Natsu, Erza nodded as Lucy sat at the table nearest to them still surprised at how every time Natsu and Gray fought whenever Erza came they suddenly became best friends,Happy a blue cat sat eating a fish."This was an everyday scene" Thought Lucy "ATTENTION!" everyones eyes flew to look at Makarov, (the master of the guild), "We will be conducting an important project where is team Natsu?"Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Charle stood and walked (and some flew) to Makarov. "You will be participating in Project Export I will now speak to you in private." Makarov stated then going to one of the tables. Team Natsu followed Makarov explained to put in short that they would be transported to Death City and how different the worlds are. "It isn't like Edolas where everything is almost the same besides peoples personalities and a few other things magic there is... Well it is hard to explain but you will soon find out but you will be attending DWMA. It is a school and Mira will tell you the details but you will stay there for 6 months." Makarov watched as the teens faced looked surprised "Time too is different 6 months in here is a full year in there so get packing." He simply stated the teens all gathered themselves and nodded again lost in words fo being gone for 6 months or shall we say 1 year is a long time for them especially after their 7 years lost already. Natsu suddenly remembered "What about the (GMG) Grand Magic Games!" Makarov was silent for a while until he stated "We will push the GMG date for next year and slow time so you may stay for the full 2 years so thi-" He was cut off by Erza "You said we would be staying for 1 year why did it suddenly become 2?" she asked trying to stay calm "I'm sorry did I say 1 oh now I remember let me say that again you will be staying for 2 years there and as you know 1 day here is 2 days there, 2 months here are 4 months there and basically it doubles however with the help of other guilds we can make 2 years there 6 months here." Natsu grinned "So your saying after we come back we have another 6 months to train for the Grand Magic Games?" flame slowly started to rise around the fire dragon slayer Makarov nodded approvingly "That is correct now go!"  
Natsu ran toward the door only to be stopped by Makarov's voice. "Your lives will be at risk take caution and do not do anything reckless!" And they ran off to find Mira for the details.  
Nothing big was said just when to get here and details like that however as Natsu, and Gray started to doze off Mira started to say "Oh I almost forgot there will be one other person to go with you to Death City and its Yura ." Natsu and Gray rose right up and confronted Mira she seemed a bit startled "Where is Yura!" Gray asked, Mira stated that Yura would meet them tomorrow here "Yura..." Natsu said so quietly that it was barely heard as he plopped down on a seat at the bar Erza was still trying to take all of this information in while keeping herself dignified finally she too fell into a seat Gray stood staring off into space. "Yura... she's really going to come." Gray said out loud a bit louder then he expected causing the whole guild to quiet down exept for the newer members such as Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Charle, Pantherlily, and Lucy , Lucy quickly thought that she had heard that name before but gave up on trying to remember. As Natsu, Gray, and Erza went to go get packed while Lucy and Wendy stayed to help Mira it was around 10 p.m. they were talking girly stuff and laughing Mira smiled her always-on-her-face warm smile Lucy then asked "But Mira who is Yura?" Mira's smile stayed as she said. "Yura is Fairy Tail's strongest female mage her level is a bit lower then Gildart's but only because he has more experience in fighting power she is I believe the same as Gildart's." Wendy stood staring she wondered "Stronger then Erza?" "Then why is Erza named Fairy Tail's strongest female mage?" Mira answered "Yura didn't like too much publicity because in missions she usually liked to stay hidden and that would be impossible if everyone asked for an autograph." Lucy nodded in agreement "What kind of magic does she use?" "Why was Natsu and them so shocked?" Wendy and Lucy asked at the same time. "Well she uses The Knight just like Erza but Yura is far more advanced and she is the Poison Dragon." Wendy had an oh-so-that's-what look on her face while Lucy repeated her question. Mira fell a silent, "Yura disappeared for a while but then one day Master said she was found but she didn't come visit no one has seen her since a bit before you came Lucy," Mira then looked at Lucy she seemed satisfied with the answer then added "Gray also had fallen in love with her. She was also Natsu and Erza's best friend she was mostly gone but when she was here everything seemed a bit louder since she kept Erza too busy so she couldn't stop Natsu and Gray's fights." Mira giggled Lucy exclaimed "Gray loved her? Why did she go did she know!" Lucy was so confused and anxious at what happened next. "Well all I know is that Yura went on a mission right on the day Gray planned to tell her that he loved he-"  
"GRAY-SAMA WAS GOING TO WHAT!" Juvia exclaimed on the verge of tears Mira tried comforting her.  
"Juvia is going to make sure Gray-Sama doesn't fall for her again." She had an evil glint in her eyes.  
Lucy quickly looked at the time and rushed off to pack, Wendy had been wondering what happened next but was too scared by Juvia to say anything and ran off to pack as well.

Well that's it for this Chapter it was a lot well hope you enjoyed Don't Forget That Review Box Isn't there for nothing.

Main Characters Looks , personality magic F=Female M=Male Fairy Tail -  
F Erza Scarlet: Red hair worn down, slim, large breasts : tough : re-equip M Gray Fullbuster:Raven hair spiky, six pack, : laidback mostly : Ice magic M Natsu Dragneel:Pink hair spiky , six pack : Hyper and very strong : Fire (Dragon)  
F Lucy Hearfillia: Blond hair usually worn in 2 ponytails , slim, large breasts: most normal one : Celestial (spirits)  
F Wendy Marvell : Blue hair worn down, skinny, very young, : Nice, bit shy, :Sky (Dragon) Healing F Juvia Lockster: Blue hair curled into big circles at ands of hair , skinny big breasts : refers to herself in third person : crazy about Gray Fullbuster : Water Magic F Yura Amaterasu : Black elbow length hair that as it comes down gets lighter shades of black then getting red at the bottom : skinny , same as large breasts : re-equip and Poison (Dragon) : personality in next chapter

Soul Eater M Soul: White spikey hair F Maka: long Blondish Brown hair, skinny, small breasts M Black Star : Blue hair F Tsubaki : Black hair M Death the Kid (calling him Kid):Black hair 3 white stripes on 1 side F Liz : long Dark Blonde hair F Patty : Short haired dark blonde


	2. New Rooms and Roommates

HII Erza Soul Fullbuster here with yet another chapter of Fairy Soul Tail Eater now sorry I haven't been updating but I don't have many readers on this one now for those of you who do read. Thank You now on with the story :D This one's titled

* * *

**The New Rooms and Roommates**

**Story Starts Here**  
"I've decided my roommate!" Erza stated loudly. Lucy honestly wanted to bunk with Natsu but she would be fine with Erza as they had slept together on many occasions (not in the dirty way you pervs lol) "It is... Natsu." Erza then nodded happily. "Why Natsu?" Lucy asked a bit worried for she wanted to be with him. "GRAY-SAMA IS JUVIA'S!" Juvia yelled loudly referring to Lucy, Erza ignored her,  
"Well I knew Gray would fight with Natsu and Juvia wants to be with Gray but Gray would complain too much so this is how the chart goes, Juvia and Lucy, Natsu and me, Yura and Wendy.  
That's the plan." Erza said, "Where does Gray-Sama go? Why can't Juvia go with Gray-Sama!" Juvia exclaimed Erza simply said,  
"Well honestly we can't make an official grouping until we get to the rooms I don't know how many rooms we are getting." Everyone nodded and headed towards the rooms Juvia walked with Gray while he felt uncomfortable, Natsu walked with Happy, while Yura walked with Wendy, Charle and, Lucy.

At The Rooms

"WHAT!" Lucy yelled 3 rooms had been booked but they must get into groups of a boy and girl pairing Erza began pairing people by how much they liked each other but everyone had to be okay with it.  
Yura asked Wendy if she would like to room together she gladly accepted Wendy already looked up to Yura and felt as if she were an older sister.  
Yura felt as if Wendy was a younger sister and would protect her.  
In the end this is how they got into groups.

_Group 1) Yura, Wendy, Juvia, (Charle) and Gray_

_Group 2) Lucy, Erza, and Natsu (and Happy)_

They would also instead of 3 rooms get 2.

Inside the Rooms G1 (G1= group 1)

There were two bedrooms and 1 bathroom the girls in one bedroom with Gray in the other.  
As Yura, Wendy, and Juvia came in the bedroom they loved it.  
It was very large with 1 queen sized bed and 1 twin sized bed Wendy, and Yura shared the queen as Juvia got the twin bed they also had 3 wooden dressers with 1 makeup vanity, they began unpacking.  
Gray's room was average it was colder then the other rooms and he liked it, 1 twin bed, a closet, and a small weight lifting machine filled the room he set his bags on top of the bed and headed towards the corner with the weight lifting machine. "It has a nice charm to it. Wonder how the girls are doing?" Gray thought to himself.

Inside The Rooms G2 (group 2)

"Ahh finally a nice room." Lucy said as she plopped down on a bed they had a slightly larger then average room with 2 red dressers and 1 queen bed it also had 1 closet installed in the wall. Erza put her large wagon of luggage in the corner taking up a lot of space.  
"Yes it is quite nice but... Will my clothes fit do you mind if I get the closet Lucy?" Erza asked as she started to put her things inside the closet. "Yea-," Lucy watched as Erza put her things away, "You can wait until I say yes you know!" Lucy replied with a tick mark.

At DWMA  
"We will be getting 7 new students tomorrow." Stein tells the class. "It'll be their honor to meet the great Black*Star!" says Black*Star,  
"Calm down Black*Star!" Tsubaki whisper-yells, "Ahh let him be he's just _cool_ like that unlike bookworm over there." Soul states with a smirk, "MAKA-CHOP!" Maka yells before head chopping Soul,  
he rolls on the ground holding his head. "WHY ARE YOUR BOOBS SO UNSYMMETRICAL!"  
Kid yells sobbing on the ground, "HAHAHAHA I like Giraffes!" Patty yells, "Why does this always happen to me?" Liz states while trying to cheer Kid up.  
"STOP!" Maka yells with all eyes on her  
"I sense... Witch souls... 7 of them!" She shouts wide-eyed as she rushes out of the room everyone following close behind as Stein lets them go.

With FT Members

"I love our rooms!" Lucy and Wendy yell out loud at the cafe down the street from their dorms. "Sit down and drink your vanilla milkshakes."  
Erza states firmly eating a slice of strawberry cake. "Do they serve fire here?" Natsu asks looking around, "Odds are low."  
Gray replies eating a snow cone, "Juvia ordered a snow cone too like Gray-Sama." Juvia scoots closer to him as he scoots farther, "Natsu why don't you go ask them if you can use their stove and light this cup on fire and eat it?"  
Yura tells Natsu as she drinks a cup of ice water. "YOSHI why did I think of that?" As Natsu hurries to ask Gray turns to Yura,  
"So I never knew what type of magic you used besides The Knight like Erza." Yura closes her eyes as she says,  
"I use water and poison also but I can't say I use The Knight I can only re-equip 5 different outfits cuz this necklace.''  
as she points to her flower necklace. Each petal had a different color 1 purple, blue, red, green, and black.  
"They thought I was gonna burn down the place HA!" Natsu returned with a cup on fire. He took a bite out of it as people looked with awe and fright.  
Yura notices  
and whispers, "Natsu hurry up we're in a different world that's not normal here." Natsu looks around and says. "Sorry." He finished it in 1 gulp, "Ahh," as a puff comes out, "that hit the spot. Now I'm all fired up!" Yura smiles and says "Let's go train who knows how strong people here are." Everyone nods.

Somewhere In A Empty Street

"This place looks like no one has been here for years." Erza says while looking around, "Let's train here! Yura fight me!" Natsu yells as flames grow from his hands.

"Are they the witches?" Soul asks in hiding with the rest of the group.  
"Yeah they are." Maka replies.  
"We should watch them and see what we're up against." Black*Star states everyone was shocked.  
"Y-you usually jump r-right i-in." Maka stutters  
"They seem different stronger..." Black*Star whispers staring at Natsu and the flames.

"Okay why not Natsu." Yura smiles as a water vortex starts to form behind her.  
Juvia, Lucy, and Wendy stared at Yura, "She's a water user?" Lucy asked, Gray answered "Not just a water user, a water, and poison dragon." Lucy, Juvia, and Wendy all shout, "WHAA? She must be the strongest ever!" Gray smiles "Natsu's gonna get his ass beat but Yura's problem is she mainly uses poison so her waters weak but against Natsu water's his worst enemy."  
"Wing Slash Of The Fire Dragon!" Natsu yelled  
"Wing Slash of the Water Dragon!" Yura countered

"What is this?" Liz questioned a tad bit frightened

* * *

Okee dat it did you like it? Sorry I know this one was boring next one will be better and longer I promise.  
Until next time BII


	3. Hold

Okay All of my stories will be canceled until further notice sorry but my laptop got a virus and I don't have anything else I'm actually on my friend's right now but I will continue this just not now...  
Sorry again but I appriciate you guys for following and liking me and this story I may upadate stories but it won't mean I am continuing this fully unless I say so.  
Well this is Erza Soul Fullbuster and I thank you for your support as always ^.^. 


	4. DWMA vs FT

HII its Erza Soul Fullbuster again now my internet is still not working well so it is still on hold but it worked long enough for me to write this so this one's titled

**DWMA Vs Fairy Tail**

"What is this?" Liz asked quietly "They're... DRAGONS?!" "Shut Up!" Maka whisper-shouted as she covered Liz's face.

With FT

"DRAGONS!?" Yura and Natsu stopped fighting, only the dragon slayers heard it. "Why'd you stop fighting?" Gray asked, "WHO'S THERE!" Yura's voice was stern as she looked towards the dumpster.

_DWMA Students_  
"YAHOO!" "BLACK*STAR NO!" He jumped towards Yura landing directly in front of her with his eyes closed at he pointed his thumb to himself, "I am Black*Star yo-" Yura had a blue sword with wavy designs close to his neck, "There's more of em." Natsu said as he pointed to the dumpster again. "Baka." Maka facepalmed, "Let go of him!" Maka yelled as she ran up to them stopping about 5 feet from Yura with Soul as a scythe and Kid behind her with Liz and Patty as guns.  
"Why were you spying on us." Erza equipped her normal gear while asking.  
Black*Star's nose bled a little as he saw glimpses of her body. "Perv..." Lucy thought as she realized she was still in the dark blue dress and wedges she felt her back, it was exposed, "I wonder if Natsu likes this dress on me, he couldn't take his eyes off of me in the rocket." She smiled happily as she looked toward Natsu. "Lucy-san likes Natsu-san hmm?" Juvia scooted towards her, "NO I DON'T!" Lucy shouted her face red

"Resonance of Souls... WITCHHUNTER!" Maka and Soul yelled, "Traditional Scythe!" Maka looked towards Gray she had to admit he was good looking so she aimed at Lucy, "Open gate of the lion... LOKE!" Lucy yelled as smoke appeared as it went away Loke stood, as the Maka attacked him he dodged and attacked her. "Damn why do all of their guys have to be so cute!" Maka thought Kid fought Gray, Wendy and Juvia while Yura and Erza fought Black*Star. They had studied about the world before and how the weapons were actually humans.

_With Maka, Soul, Lucy and Natsu_

"ROAR OF THE... FIRE DRAGON" Natsu aimed right at Maka as she almost got engulfed in flames but dodged however her cape caught on fire.  
"These Witches are strong be careful!" Maka cried out, "Witches? We aren't witches we are Fairy Tail mages!" Lucy yelled mad.

30 Minutes later The FT mages had won as Kid fell to the floor Black*Star was first to be defeated as he lay on the ground unconcious as Tsubaki transformed back into a human cut up and bruised as she still fought, Erza felt a bit bad as did Yura so Yura made her feet stick to the ground.  
Maka had been 2nd to fall unconcious as Lucy called Virgo out to assist her and Loke went back to the spirit world, Soul had put up the biggest fight but was defeated by Natsu while Lucy talked with Virgo to hold Maka and Soul down when he fell.  
Kid had been the very last to fall Gray and Juvia were badly beaten up Wendy had been healing Happy beacause he had fallen unconcious for an unknown reson and they had told her to heal him. All in all everyone was hurt but Erza and Yura were barely bruised. "Ice make Cage." as 2 large cages appeared they put weapons in one and meisters in the other. Tsubaki had been the only one to be concious but after about 5 minutes she blacked out from loss of blood.  
FT mages got healed from Wendy, Erza, and Yura. Erza wore her sexy nurse outfit while Yura wore a white long dress and hat she also made Wendy wear one that matched hers as she ruffled Wendy's hair ,Erza stated, "Okay Gray and Juvia go with Wendy, Natsu go with Yura and I'll take Lucy. As she started wrapping Lucy in bandages terribly while Natsu got lucky as Yura carefully bandaged him.

_After everyone wakes up_

"Why didn't they kill us?" they asked one another.  
"Why were you spying on us?" Wendy stated as firmly as she could with her soft little voice,  
"We weren't spying and you guys are witches you know what we do to you." Soul smirked as he said it.  
"What did we do to you?" Natsu shouted at him "Your evil."  
"How would you know."  
"Cuz your a witch."  
"I'm a mage and what does that have to do with it."  
"You commit crimes!" Soul shouted angry,  
"Whatever well we don't." Natsu yelled as he walked towards his dorm the rest of the fairy tail members followed as Gray melted the cages he made he saw Tsubaki helping Black*Star up.

_The Next Day at DWMA_

"We are getting several new students today." Stein said spinning in his chair. while turning the screw in his head, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Yura, and Lucy walked in through the door in that order as Soul and the gang stared wide-eyed at them, "Ahh the new students oh something I should point out Maka these are not witches and they have... Unusual abilities so they will not have weapons." Maka blinked rapidly as the FT group stared boringly at the rest they went to the very back row and sat for there was enough space.

_Few Weeks Later (sorry out of ideas :'( )_

Maka and Wendy became good friends while Maka hated all of the other girls while Soul and Gray became friends so did Natsu and Black*Star Lucy and Liz got along like besties while Erza and Patty got along well believe it or not and finally Yura got along with Tsubaki and Black*Star.  
They were all going on extra curricular activities so they all went in groups picked by Stein. (I will only name 1 group) Gray, Yura, Maka, and Soul were chosen for a group and (insert groups here) were.

**CAUTION SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN EPISODE 7 YET. (Will be some Minor and Major changes though)**

They all went in a car instead of Soul's motorcycle because they couldn't fit so Soul was driving and Maka sat in the passenger side. She had a crush on Soul so bad and she honestly wanted to be alone with him because all of the girls besides Wendy caught Soul's attention and Erza caught his the most so she was going to be super protective of him.

After the mission they were going to go get something to eat until. "I sense... An evil soul I don't know what but its..." Maka pointed towards a big building church-looking they all hopped in the car and drove that way.  
Maka ran up the stairs but stopped as she was about to open the door. "There were so many souls... Now their gone." Maka hesitated to open the door but finally she opened it inside stood a boy with pink hair and a girl with shoulder length black hair they turned their way as Maka said, "Who are you!" The pink haired boy replied, "I- I- I'm C-Crona..." "AND I'm his weapon!" A black... thing? appeared out of Crona's back the black haired girl replies, "I'm Hancock the snake witch." a snake tattoo was on both her palms, "Where are all the people that were in here!?" Maka shouted furiously, "WE killed them!" The black thing replied with an evil grin.  
"Soul..." She trailed off as he transformed into a scythe. "We'll get the girl." Yura said as she motioned Gray to follow her

Maka nodded and smiled at Gray, "Why is she smiling at me?" thought Gray who was following Yura.  
"He didn't smile back... Did he even notice me?" Maka thought as she was lost in thought, "Maka! Get a hold of yourself!" Soul shouted angrily, he had read her thoughts and got a bit jealous, Maka rushed to Crona and sliced him...  
Or attempted to at least Soul couldn't even make a scratch on Crona. "What is he made of?" Maka said aloud "Black blood." the black weapon replied smirking as he told her what its did and to put it short it meant no weapon could hurt him and it could make him in a mode like the hulk or something...

_Meanwhile with Yura, and Gray_

"Yura she is a snake whatever so it has to do with poison right?" Gray asked curiously, "I'm not sure but if so then I got the advantage." Yura replied emotionless.  
The black haired snake witch smiled and said,  
"Oh a smart one yes its true my snakes use the strongest deadly poison ever made." the witch said cockily,  
"Stop your making my mouth water." Yura said swallowing the saliva formed in her mouth the witch was suspicious and made her move, "Life of 10 snakes surpassed the gates." 10 long black snakes with wicked teeth slithered to Yura inch by inch and Yura just stood as Gray backed away letting Yura handle this one. "Oh don't get too cocky now." The witch cried out before the snakes all bit Yura, she didn't even flinch. "Hmm I've had better before." Yura said as purple foglike air formed around Yura's hands. "Wing Slash of the Poison Dragon." Yura yelled as the attack killed all the snakes and made its way to the witch, "Ugh what a pain using more snakes, fine but, I'm not in the mood for playing, 100 Snakes From The Deep Hells!" The witch cried out as a huge black vortex formed making her hair sway in every direction possible, "Good I'm done with playing. Poisonous Gas." Yura said as the familiar purple clouds rolled in Yura stole a glance at Gray who was panicking in case he got caught in the poison, "Poison Dragon's Protection." A clear bubble formed around Gray, "Thanks but I want to get into this fight!" Gray yelled as he got ready to attack his shoes felt heavy, "What the he-" Gray said as Yura inturrupted him, "I want my fun too Gray." He knew Yura had glued his feet to the floor as he sighed, Yura turned and got a bit surprised then calmed at the sight of 100 snakes attacking her, "Poisonous Gases Attack!" Yura shouted as the poison was inhaled by the snakes and Witch.  
"A-Agh!" The witch cried falling to the floor, "Think I'll go down without a fight! GATE OF 1,000,000 SNAK-" Yura knocked her out with a bump to the head, "Ugh I hate cocky people." Yura whispered under her breath as the fog went away so did Gray's bubble, "Hate? Then how do you stand Natsu?" Gray wondered, "He's not cocky since he is strong."Yura replied still emotionless Gray brushed off the comment and looked towards Maka, "They aren't doing so well should we help?" Gray asked Yura his voice hard and serious,  
"You can if you want but that Maka girl ticks me off wouldn't save her for anything." Yura frowned angrily she knew how Maka had a crush on Soul, Gray, Natsu, Black*Star, and Kid. "Yura they need help." Gray yelled with worry in his voice, "Then help am I holding you back?" Yura shoued angrily, "YES YOU ARE!" Gray shouted pointing to his glued feet, "O-Oh well your fault for not saying so..." Yura mumered as she disspelled his feet. Gray ran to them (I made this a HUGE building like a warehouse.)  
"I wonder how they others are I hope Wendy's not in danger." Yura thought getting filled with worry at the thought of Wendy bleeding, low on magic power, needing someone to save her. "I HAVE to go, what if she's dieing!" Yura accidentally cried out looking around if anyone heard her outburst then her eyes witnessed the scene. Crona attacked Maka, she didn't guard Soul turned to human and protected her, then Gray protected him and got cut through the shoulder. "GRAY!" Yura shouted as she ran to him and felt his pulse, "G-Gray-kun?" "G-Gray?" Maka and Soul asked their voices shaking. Yura stood quietly Gray had passed out, "He's alive. This wouldn-... Couldn't kill him no matter what." Yura paused between words, "AGH!"  
"SOUL!"  
Maka shouted when the blade sliced into Soul's chest. "I-I-I-I" Maka stopped she couldn't form words, "Stop check his pulse quickly and fight." Yura whispered her eyes serious and angry that he had harmed her friends, "Hurry up and fight." Yura still keeping her calm said Maka looked at Yura angrily, "I CAN'T FIGHT WITHOUT A WEAPON!" She shouted, "Then your useless keep yourself protected and stay back if you don't want to get killed." Yura shouted coldly right now she didn't care about anyone or anything. "Re-equip" Yura whispered as she equipped into a hard iron-like armor that had a short shirt that stopped at the belly while the back was completely covered and the bottom simply had shorts her arms and legs were all covered in the hard material. Yura rushed at Crona punching, kicking, anything that made physical, hard, damaging contact. "UGh Agh UrR!" Crona shouted as attackes kept flying at light speed at him. Finally he couldn't take any more he retreated Yura tried not to let him get away but it was no use they dissappeared.  
"DAMN IT!" Yura cried out in her usual wear.

_The Next Day_

Yura slowly opened her eyes blinking slowly and woke to Wendy healing her. "W-Wendy where's Gray?" Yura asked as Wedny smiled at her and happily said, "You're awake! Gray was taken to the hospital and then went home, he's fine.  
"O-oh that's good but... What happened I don't remember anything." Yura said furrowing her eyebrows, "Umm Yura-san Professer Stein knocked you out he was afraid that you would chase after them." Wendy answered.  
Yura nodded in an understanding way.  
"OI Yura!" A familiar voice shouted there was only one person that came to mind.  
"Natsu what do you want?" Yura shouted back, "The Ice Princess (Gray) is fine anyways we are going on some top secret mission!" Natsu shouted even though Yura was right next to him, "Natsu something so top secret shouldn't be yelled about." Yura scolded as Natsu replied with a, "AYE SIR!" "So then let's get going."

_At the Reaper's office thing_

"Ahh you are here." the Grim Reaper said, "What do you need." Erza stated as Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, and Charle sweat dropped at how quick she got to the point. "Ahh down to buisness yes you must defeat the kishin and his army that has destroyed 72 villiage and cities and they also have somehow found a way to go to your demention and has been planning to take over your world." He finished this time even Yura, and Erza sweat dropped at how easily he said it.  
"Er okay?" Yura stated.  
"Goood you'll be leaving tomorrow at 10 a.m goodbye." and kicked them out of him office in a heap.

Umm sorry guys I know it is the most terrible thing I have EVER wrote but its an update I am dealing with a no idea what-so-ever syndrome so yea...  
Anyways this has been a Chapter of Fairy Soul Tail Eater BII!

P.S this is a whopping 2,656 words ^.^


End file.
